


I Can’t Just Let You Go Today

by BubblesAndStars



Series: Luwoo (Luwu) University AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, And More Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jungwoo needs to go to class and yukhei is clingy, like seriously this is only fluff, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblesAndStars/pseuds/BubblesAndStars
Summary: As Jungwoo’s morning alarm blares, he struggles to get out the arms of his boyfriend, Yukhei, and subsequently, out of bed.“Why are mornings so annoying? I just want to cuddle my boyfriend in peace, but no, the only Classical Mandarin Literature class was at nine in the morning on Mondays.”Rated T for a couple of swears





	I Can’t Just Let You Go Today

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! This is my first fic, and I’ve been writing it since August 2018, and I’m only getting it out now, so to expect anything from me at consistent times is not recommended rip. I’ll be sticking with oneshots for a while!  
> Sorry for any formatting errors! I’m lowkey confused how ao3 works
> 
> If you have any writing tips or want to comment some constructive criticism I would love to hear it!
> 
> I hope that y’all have a lovely day <3
> 
> (Title from ASTRO’s Run)

The morning light filtered in through the curtains, waking Jungwoo up from his sleep. He blindly reached out, searching the bedside table for his phone. After a few futile attempts, his fingers clasped around the object. He brought it to his face and groaned when he saw the time. 7:18. He only had twelve minutes until his alarm went off which was not nearly enough time for him to settle back into the comfort of sleep.

Jungwoo turned as much as he could without disturbing the sleeping figure holding him. He looked at his boyfriend and sighed; he hated being the first to get up. Well, he hated getting out of bed at any time when he could be cuddling Yukhei, but such is the life of a college student with 9am classes.

Turning his face to the curtains, Jungwoo sighed. 

_ We really need to get blackout curtains, _ he thought, but his mind was drawn back to the sight of his boyfriend as Yukhei started to shift in his sleep, a bit of drool seeping out of his mouth.

“God, I love you,” Jungwoo said, voice nearly inaudible as to not wake Yukhei. He would have preferred to scream it from the highest rooftop in Seoul, actually, the highest rooftop in the world, but sometimes words were best left private and unheard. It couldn’t change how true the words were, after all, and Jungwoo hated screaming anyway.

Although he loved staring at his sleeping boyfriend, Jungwoo felt his eyes closing every time he forgot to focus on keeping them open. No matter if the sunlight woke him up, he still had a few minutes of time left to lay down, and he had no plans to waste any of them. Closing his eyes, he snuggled further into Yukhei’s arms, letting his back curl up against Yukhei’s chest.

As he rested, he let his mind drift into ideas of his plans for that evening. Seeing as it was a Monday, it was date night. Originally date night between Yukhei and Jungwoo had been on Fridays, but the couple always got offers to spend time with their friends. It would be a party one night, a simple get-together another day, and their date plans always got pushed to the side for their friends. Not that either of them minded, but they both enjoyed spending time together.

They eventually considered other days for date night. The weekend was out for the same reason as Friday, and Yukhei’s work ran late on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Their options were narrowed down to Monday and Tuesday, and they eventually came to the decision that Mondays were the better option. Both Jungwoo and Yukhei dreaded the beginning of the week, but if they had something positive, a nice reward for getting through the first day of classes, then they found themselves to be much happier.

This week the couple had planned to go to the movie theater, as the one closest to their campus had a special showing of Studio Ghibli movies going on, and Howl’s Moving Castle, Jungwoo’s favorite Ghibli movie, was playing that night. Yukhei had never seen it, and Jungwoo was shocked when he first discovered what he considered to be a tragedy.

_“Yukhei, tell me you’re joking. How can you say you’re a fan of Ghibli movies if you’ve never seen Howl’s Moving Castle? It’s the best movie by far,”_ _Jungwoo shook his head, shoving his Yukhei past the flyer that advertised the movie theater’s deal on the café they had just exited for lunch._

__ _ “Wait, no. No. Hank’s Morphing Castle or whatever you said can’t possibly be better than Ponyo. There is no way that there is a movie better than the absolute adorableness that is Ponyo. I mean look at her cheeks. Just imagine them in your head. The only person with cuter cheeks was Chenle when he was even more of a baby,” Lucas removed his arm from around Jungwoo’s shoulders and walked back a few paces, hand on his chest in a manner that Jungwoo could only describe as overdramatic. _

__ _ Jungwoo just stared at him, perplexed that his boyfriend could say something like that. _

__ _ “How cute a movie character’s cheeks are have nothing to do with the quality of the movie, Yukhei. We’re going next week, and that’s final.” _

“RING DING DONG RING DING DONG RING DIGGY DING DING DING!”

Jungwoo’s peaceful thoughts were interrupted by his 7:30 alarm screaming Onew and Key’s voices at him at his phone’s maximum volume. His arm shot out, hoping to silence the alarm before Yukhei woke up, but it was too late. When he finally managed to turn the alarm off, he felt the grip around his waist grow tighter, and he placed his phone back down on the nightstand.

 

“Fuck,” Jungwoo hissed under his breath. There went his plans to let his boyfriend sleep in. Unfortunately, Jungwoo was a deep sleeper and never woke up for alarms unless they were blasting at their highest volume.

Yukhei shifted and opened his eyes, blinking blearily as he looked up towards the direction of his sudden awakening. Guilt started to inch its way into Jungwoo, there was nothing more his boyfriend had needed the past few weeks than a good night of sleep, and Jungwoo’s stupid alarm had just interrupted it.

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t want to wake you up, but I couldn’t find my phone in time to turn it off,” Jungwoo said. He settled back into Yukhei’s arms and gently kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. He wanted to stay in bed like this forever.

 

Yukhei simply shrugged and hugged Jungwoo closer, practically absorbing the shorter boy into him. As Jungwoo started to get comfortable, he found his eyes closing, and he knew that if he did not get out of bed in the next minute, that he was going to fall back asleep and miss his class.

“Yukhei,” Jungwoo whined, trying to pull away, but his boyfriend’s grasp on him only grew tighter the more he tried to move.

“Yukhei, sweetie, open your eyes for a second”, and Yukhei’s eyes, although blinking and weary, opened.

Staring right into his boyfriend’s tired eyes, Jungwoo said “Babe, I really do need to get up. Please, Yukhei, I have to get to class. I promise I’ll come back after I’ve finished getting ready, but I really do have to start,” Jungwoo added in a pout, hoping that playing to Yukhei’s soft side would work.

Yukhei grumbled, and Jungwoo started to feel hopeful. He hated getting up in the mornings just as much as Yukhei, and he knew that their roles had been switched many times the previous semester when Yukhei was the one with the early morning classes, but he really did need to get ready to leave.

 

_ Why are mornings so annoying? I just want to cuddle my boyfriend in peace, but no, the only Classical Mandarin Literature class was at nine in the fucking morning on Mondays. _

Jungwoo watched as his boyfriend closed his eyes, let out a deep sigh, lips set in a pout, and finally released him from his grasp. Jungwoo sat up, eyes drawn to his boyfriend as he mumbled something.

“Sorry, babe, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?” Jungwoo tucked some of the hair that had fallen in front of Yukhei’s face behind his ear, fingers lingering in a desperate attempt to maintain as much contact with his boyfriend before his inevitable departure.

Yukhei looked towards him and raised his voice to an understandable volume.

“Just… don’t go without saying goodbye,” his voice still deep from sleep.

“You know I won’t, when have I ever left without saying goodbye?” Jungwoo said, voice soft and sincere whilst giving Yukhei a small smile. 

Seeing Jungwoo’s expression changing, Yukhei’s pout receded into a faint smile matching his boyfriend’s, and he nodded.

Jungwoo closed the bedroom door behind him and walked towards the kitchen, feet dragging slightly on the floor. He checked the clock on the stove; it was 7:53. As per household rules, the first person to wake up in the morning was in charge of making breakfast. Seeing as neither Yukhei nor Jungwoo were horrible cooks, the arrangement had worked out quite well in the time the two had been living together.

_ That should be enough time to make two sandwiches, right? _ Jungwoo moved towards the fridge to pull out the carton of eggs. After checking the date they were good until, he set the carton down on the counter and pulled out a frying pan.

A few minutes later the scrambled eggs were ready, and Jungwoo took the bread out of the toaster, his face turning from its usual small smile to a frown as he saw the darkened bread.

“This toaster is going to be the death of me if it doesn’t stop burning the toast. When Ten said that the toaster was faulty I didn’t think he meant that it was this bad”. Placing the bread back into the toaster to keep it warm while he grabbed a plate, he turned his head toward the cabinets, looking in through the glass fronts.

“Fuck! Do we really not have any clean plates left? Damn it, alright.” Jungwoo sighed and looked into the sink.

_ I knew we should have cleaned up the dishes from when Chenle and Renjun cane over yesterday _ .  _ I can get away with just a napkin, I’m going to be eating on the walk over anyway, no point in bringing a whole plate. Yukhei can do the dishes before he goes to class.  _ Picking up a plate from the sink, he grabbed a sponge and started cleaning, using a rag to dry it off.

When he was done, he placed one of the finished scramble egg sandwiches onto the plate, and started munching on the other. As he continued eating, Jungwoo grabbed plastic wrap from the counter and placed it over the plate, struggling a bit as he tried to tear it without the use of his hand that was holding his sandwich. With a frustrated look on his face, he put the sandwich down onto the counter as he finished getting Yukhei’s sandwich for the day.

 

Wandering to the bathroom, he finished eating the rest of the sandwich. As he reached the small room, he flipped on the lightswitch, except he immediately had to turn it back off as he heard the sound of the fan starting, realizing his mistake. 

_ Why can I never remember which is the light and which is the fan? I’ve lived here for way too long to keep making that mistake _ .

Jungwoo looked iuto the mirror, and grabbed both his toothbrush and his hair brush. Being consistently late as a teenager had taught him the valuable skill of brushing both his teeth and his hair at the same time, and it was a habit he was quite fond of and never really took the time to break.

After combing his hair to the right position and rinsing off his toothbrush, Jungwoo walked back to his and Yukhei’s shared bedroom. Cracking the door open, he poked his head in and began to speak.

“Babe, I’m heading out now,” but Jungwoo paused. On the bed was Yukhei, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Jungwoo felt his smile returning. He always found himself at such peace looking at Yukhei, no matter what his boyfriend was doing. Yukhei’s slightly obnoxious but entirely endearing laugh was always his favorite, but his peaceful sleeping demeanor always made mornings more bearable.

Jungwoo finished opening the door and as quietly as he could, he walked over to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out a pad of sticky notes and a pen. He began to write.

“Hey, babe, I came to say goodbye before I left, but you were sleeping and you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you up. Plus, you really do need to sleep more, and no, napping in the fifteen minutes you get as a break during your applied physical therapy class doesn’t count. I mean sleeping at night. Preferably with me in your arms or vice-versa, I don’t really care which way. Tbh we both need to sleep more. Breakfast is in the fridge, I made you a scrambled egg sandwich (I definitely didn’t burn the bread, so don’t flip it over). I’ll see you when I get back, and even if I’m in class, send me a text when you wake up so I know you’ve gotten this. Do you still wanna get lunch today? I’m thinking somewhere off-campus if you’re up for it. We can talk about that when we meet back up. I love you Yukhei, sleep well.”

Jungwoo left the sticky notes he had used to write his message on Yukhei’s phone where he was sure his boyfriend would see them, he returned the materials to their drawer and left the room, sparing one last glance towards his boyfriend before closing the door to their bedroom.

Mornings might be the worst, but getting out of bed was inevitable, and Jungwoo was glad he had a boyfriend who cared so much about him. He really was lucky to have found Yukhei.


End file.
